


There will be a few changes around here

by JesterMonkey



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Disappointment, Gen, NATM fandom hit me up bruhs, One Shot, Post-Night at the Museum 3: Secret of the Tomb, Short Story, This movie really made things pretty bad for canon tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You arrive at the Museum just as it closes to be given the awful news about how the museum will run from now on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There will be a few changes around here

**Author's Note:**

> I secretly love this movie, its pretty cringe-y in parts but it's certainly more memorable than the second film. But cute egypt man did something really selfish and frankly illegal when you think about it. Sad face.

You arrive at the door to the Museum of Natural History only to see a Night Guard directing people away from the entrance. You can see the disappointment sink into peoples faces as they walk past you as disappointment started to seep into your heart. This felt wrong. It had only been a day since the fiasco at that dinner party, maybe they were still trying to clean up afterwards. It was open all day yesterday though. As you approached the steps, you could recognize the night guard, he was that guy who was always there for the night shift directing the actors and keeping the actors from leaving for some reason.

You walked towards him.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "The night program won't be running anymore."

You furrowed your brow. "Why not? Things were perfectly fine yesterday."

"I know. I know." He said softly. "We're just...We're just fixing things since we went to London."

It was a bit strange how Teddy, Sacajawea, Atila the Hun, a caveman and two miniatures went missing. Most people assumed that they'd been robbed because the Tablet of Ahkmenrah had been missing too. The museum staff had no idea what had happened but they remained open because there was a lot more exhibits. It was a shame that the Night program had been cancelled too, that was the real draw to the museum since its introduction. Kids loved seeing these famous people walk around and talk to them, they even learned more stuff that way. You knew that they were actors in costumes and that the animals were trained but that didn't stop you from being excited about the new features they were introducing.

You looked down to the ground as you kicked your feet slightly. "What... Could you tell me what happened in London?" You asked meekly. Were you crossing the line at all.

The man smiled uncomfortably but politely. "Well, we had a few exhibits transferred to the British Museum and we're trying to adjust for that."

"Really? What exhibit?"

He sighed, looking past you. It was obvious to anyone that he didn't like his answer. "Uh...Ahkmenrah. And his tablet." He waved his head and arms about. "But, you know, it's perfectly fine. I mean, he's with his family now. They're in London. Good...Good people."

You cocked a brow at him. "I'm sure he's always been with them. You know...Afterlife and all that."

The night guard smiled, seemingly amused by your comment. "Ah...Yeah, yeah but you get what I'm saying, right?"

You leaned closer to him. "Were you even supposed to do that?" You whispered to him.

"Do what?" He gasped back in reply.

"You know. Send him over there."

He nodded slowly at you. "Yeah...Yeah...I mean of course." He said in a higher tone of voice. He shifted his body about. "Why wouldn't we be right?"

You sighed, more or less satisfied by the man's answers to your questions. "Okay. Well, thanks anyway."

"Hey, you know what, things will be the way they always have. Just...No Mummy or night program. Not like they were connected in any way." The man said.

You smiled at him. "Well...I hope you have a good night, then."

He waved to you as you turned you back to him and headed back down the stairs to the street. It was weird that this was happening all of a sudden but you couldn't help it. Your heart sank in your chest as you began to think about the museum and wondered if it'd ever be the same ever again. You had no control of this outcome, you just hoped it didn't effect the museum or anyone at the museum in a negative way whatsoever.

One could only hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this movie, I really do. I just have a problem with the lame as heck improv scenes and its ending. I mean, yeah, Ahk got to be with his family good for him. But like... Didn't it occur to him how that might effect the museum in New York or the very museum he was going to stay at? The exhibits in New York know that they're exhibits and they know to get back to their places before morning but do the exhibits in London know that??  
> Like, honestly, that seems like a really big issue for everyone involved. Also, Ahk couldn't technically stay there anyway because he wasn't there with proper authorization. The curator/s at the British Museum would have been like "What the hell? When did we get a third mummy?!" What they did was illegal holy shit Ahk you can't stay screw your family, they were useless to the plot anyways.
> 
> YA'LL WANNA KNOW THE SECRET OF THE TABLET/TOMB. THE TABLET BRINGS THINGS TO LIFE!!!!!!!!!!! ALSO ITS POWERED BY THE MOON WHICH MAKES NO SENSE BECAUSE THE MOON DOESN'T GIVE OFF LIGHT, THE SUN DOES. IT'S SOLAR POWERED GOOD LORD THIS MOVIE FRUSTRATES ME. EGYPT MAN IS PRETTY BUT HE AIN'T TOO BRIGHT UUUUGGGGGGHHHH!


End file.
